


The fight for Harry

by SassyHimeSama



Series: Harry's Weasley choices. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, This is a little weird I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: Harry desperately wants to feel as if he belongs. If he married a Weasley Child. He would technically be a Weasley....right?
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry's Weasley choices. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The fight for Harry

Harry sighed as he walked up to The Burrow. He had been invited for Sunday dinner along with the family. This wasn't uncommon; in fact, he was threatened several times by Mrs. Weasley that if he didn't come, he would be dragged there and tied to a chair. Hesitating at the door, he was unsure of whether he should knock or just go in. He was given a standing invitation, so he was allowed here but despite this, he never felt like he officially belonged here. Sure, people assumed that he just fit in. Yes, he kind of did but he had no official reason to be here besides being Ron and Hermione's friend. He had a devious plan that he hoped the Weasley children would be willing to figure out with him but before he could officially decide, Mrs. Weasley opened the door. 

"Harry, dear!" She pulled him into a hug which he returned. Her hugs always felt like home and he instantly melted into the embrace. He had been working hard lately as He had taken up the defense position after getting his masteries in it. No one was really surprised that he took up a teaching profession after the fall of Voldemort. In fact, some encouraged it. Feeling Mrs. Weasley pulling away, Harry reluctantly let her go.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted softly.

"None of that, Harry, dear. Molly is fine," Molly said happily, "how many times do I have to tell you that," she lightly scolded.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. He had to remember one of these times to call her Molly, maybe he might even get to call her Mum if this worked out.

"Come in, dear, you’re right on time," she said happily as she ushered him inside.

Harry walked in and saw no one was inside. "Dinner in the back garden?" Harry questioned softly.

"Yes, dear. the boy's de-gnomed the garden earlier," she said happily.

"Who's here?" Harry asked.

"The twins, Ron, Charlie, Percy, Bill, and Ginny," Molly said calmly.

"Where are Hermione and Fleur?" Harry asked, confused.

"Fleur is visiting her parents and Hermione had work," Molly said disappointedly.

Okay, so he only had the Weasleys. Good. He didn't want Hermione lecturing him about this. "Need any help?" Harry asked her.

"Nope, you go relax in the back with the boys, Ginny's offered to help, though I'm sure it's because she wants to steal some of my recipes for that team of hers," Molly said playfully.

"MUM!" Harry heard Ginny complain. "Hiya Harry, how's work?"

"It's alright. Several graduated students show promise," Harry said happily.

"That's good, Harry, I'm glad you’ve found something you enjoy," Ginny said happily. "Oh, beware, the twins brought work here with them."

"Planning a prank for me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, they wanted advice from you... whatever that means," Ginny said calmly.

"Ahh, I should go out there, then," Harry said with a chuckle as he walked out of the house, leaving Ginny and Molly to cook. "Fred! George!" he called out excitedly. He wondered about their plans.

"HARRYKINS!" The twins called out together. They hurried over and practically wrapped themselves around Harry.

"We've been waiting," Fred started.

"For so long," George complained.

"For you," they finished together.

"Sorry it took me so long, Ginny said you wanted advice?" Harry said calmly.

"Yes!" they said together before pulling him off to the side.

"Alright, what did you need help with?" Harry asked, confused.

"Your shares have been placed under your name with Gringotts," Fred started.

"We also have bought out Zonko's completely," George listed off.

"We also have a couple of prank items for teachers that we would like you to try out," Fred said excitedly.

"Just to keep kids interested in class, of course," George rattled off.

"Hmm, alright. One, you guys didn't need to pay me back, it was the son of a Maurauder helping out the next group of Marauders. Two, great job guys, all the kids in the school enjoy your products. Madam Pomfrey has a cure for your puking pastilles, though," Harry warned.

"Nice to know," George and Fred said together.

"Three, of course I would be interested in testing them out. As long as it doesn't harm any of them," Harry said calmly.

"Us?! Harm anyone?! Harry!" they lectured together.

"I just have to say that to keep my job, it's in my contract, so thank McGonagall," he said calmly.

"...Understandable," the twins said together.

"Oi! Quit keeping all of the golden boy's time!" Charlie complained.

The twins laughed and Harry sighed. "I'll never get rid of these blasted titles." Harry left the giggling twins and walked over to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, how's work?" Harry asked, interested.

"A batch of eggs hatched last night and I wasn't there to watch it," he said, depressed. Harry had found out years ago that Charlie had been promoted to the hatchery. He was in charge of making sure the eggs stayed healthy and that they hatched properly.

"I'm sorry, was someone else there?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, my co-worker was but I wanted to be there," Charlie complained.

"I am sure there are going to be more nests, Charlie," Harry comforted.

"I know," Charlie huffed out. "Percy looks like he wants to talk to you, you know how he gets," Charlie said, motioning with his head to a fidgeting Percy.

Harry smiled softly. He and Percy were slowly mending their bridges. Percy had a lot to make up for but the male had been doing all he could for Harry when it came to the Ministry. Smiling more, he walked over to Percy. "How's the Ministry going, Percy?" he asked curiously.

"Better, we finally finished going through all of the departments for Death Eaters. Malfoy has been a huge help," Percy said calmly.

"Good, I knew he would," Harry said calmly. "How are you and Penelope doing?"

"We broke it off. She… wasn't the person I thought she was," Percy said calmly.

Harry winced. "Sorry, Percy. Looking at anyone new?"

Percy tilted his head. "I'm expanding my horizons," he said with a soft smile.

"Oh?" Harry asked, interested.

"I'm looking at males for romantic interest. At least, until I get over what happened between me and Penelope," Percy said calmly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll keep that in mind, Percy," he said teasingly before walking over to Bill.

"Heya Harry, causing chaos, I see," Bill said with a smirk.

"Oh this isn't even the beginning of it, Bill," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, I know that smirk. When?" Bill said excitedly.

"Hmmm sometime after dinner but before dessert. I mean if the routine is the same, that is," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Ohhh, you'll see," Harry said with a laugh as he walked over to Ron.

"Great, now you've done it," Ron complained as he saw Bill run off into the house. "He's gone to get his wife."

Harry snickered as he looked at Ron. "You still can't hold up to her veela, can you?"

"It's lessened but it still affects me to protect her while she is pregnant," Ron complained.

"Good thing Hermione can protect herself," Harry said happily.

"What are you even doing, though, Harry? Why get everyone riled?" Ron asked curiously.

"I'm going to tell you all that's been on my mind lately after dinner. I just have to figure out the right words is all," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Alright, mate, I'll keep the vultures off until then," Ron said with a nod. "But why not wait until Hermione gets here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron, I love Hermione... but I'm terrified of her," Harry admitted, making Ron snort. "My thoughts are between me and this family. The last thing I need is Hermione's lectures," Harry admitted.

"I understand. Admit your thoughts and then deal with her lectures another day," Ron said in a thoughtful tone. "Smart."

"I know I am not the smartest like Hermione but I do have good ideas sometimes," Harry said in a put-off tone, making Ron snicker.

"DINNER!" Arthur called out loudly.

Harry smiled as he and Ron made their way towards the table. Fred and George manhandled Harry between them, making Harry smile. They never let Harry sit next to Ron at The Burrow which Harry didn't mind all too much. Harry sat down with them as Molly served up the food. Once it was on the table, they instantly started eating. The twins filled up Harry's plate, insisting that he eat more. They were the reason that Harry was filling out nicely. "So Harrykins!" Fred started.

"What's this chaos you plan on?" George continued.

"We heard your talk with Bill," they finished together.

Harry looked up and was glad that no one heard the twins. "No fun in revealing it so soon, just watch," Harry said with a soft smile. Harry ate the food as they conversed. Everyone updated the family about work and their lives. Bill and Fleur were in good standing with the bank and finally managed to get Harry, Hermione, and Ron's debts to them waived because of the war with Voldemort. Charlie had been offered a job at Hogwarts as their Care of Magical Creatures teacher since Hagrid was wanting to retire. Percy had managed to become a lawyer of sorts for wizards. The twins were succeeding with their pranks and joke shop. Ron managed to make Auror. Ron told everyone that Hermione was making her way up in the Ministry as well. Ginny let everyone know she was doing great with her team and that she and Luna were doing great. As they finished up dinner, Ron cleared his throat. "I actually managed to propose to Hermione on Monday," Ron said happily.

"Did you fumble on your words?" George teased.

"Or did you fumble getting down on your knee?" Fred teased more, making everyone laugh.

"N-No!" Ron squeaked out, making everyone laugh more.

Harry chuckled at the topic subject. This was perfect. He laughed a little louder before clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him curiously. "Haha well umm, about that. Well.." Harry paused for a moment before being nudged by one of the twins. "I was thinking about how weird marriage is," he said calmly but everyone looked at him, confused about where this was going. "Like...If I married one of you I would Legally be part of the Weasley family by law. How strange is that?" Harry said, a blush forming as he played with some of the food on his plate that was leftover. He still couldn't eat a full plate, but the Weasleys knew that he would finish before he left. There was a silent pause as everyone at the table thought of what had just been thrown up into the air before chaos erupted.

"Well, Harrykins, all you had to do was ask!" George said as he conjured up a ring. Harry glanced at the twins and they looked almost excited at the news and their proposition.

"Harrykins! I'm upset you didn't ask sooner!" Fred said as he also offered a ring. Harry couldn't help but blush a little more.

Percy, seeing a chance, spoke up. "Harry, the twins are a menace, combined. I'm a logical choice, I can get us the best tax and health benefits," he said, fighting in the way he knew how. Harry wondered now if they were all pranking him or if they were serious.

Charlie shook his head. "Harry, I have dragons, just run off with me," he offered up with a smirk. 

Harry was now having a bi panic attack at this moment in time. The Weasleys all knew he swung both ways but this was serious. The Weasleys were hot in their own ways and it didn't help that he’d had crushes on the twins, Percy, Charlie, and even Bill, all at one point in his life.

Ron stood up, upset. "NO ONE IS MARRYING MY BEST MATE! WHAT THE HELL? HARRY! TELL THEM YOU’RE JOKING!"

Harry looked to the side with a cherry-red blush.

"Oh no...HARRY!" Ron complained as he covered his face with both hands.

Ginny stood up rolling up her sleeves. "Ron, I'll fight you for his honor!" she said, completely serious. Harry knew she was joking. Harry and Ginny tried out a relationship but Ginny didn't find the spark she was looking for and fell deeply in love with Luna. Harry and she had broken it off on mutual terms and Harry honestly wished both Ginny and Luna the best of luck.

"YOU’RE NOT MARRYING HIM, GINNY! WHAT ABOUT LUNA?" Ron yelled, pulling out his wand.

"Dang it!" Ginny pouted as she sat down, crossing her arms. "I forget I'm mad for that woman sometimes," Ginny complained. This made Harry snicker. Ginny didn't forget, she was lightening the mood.

Arthur sighed as he looked at his family before looking at Harry. "Harry, what are you talking about? We can still adopt you," he said calmly. Harry looked at him, surprised. Adopt? Why didn't he think of that? But wasn't he too old to be adopted?

This made everyone silent for a moment before Fred Protested. "DAD! HARRY IS TOO OLD TO BE ADOPTED!" Harry looked over to see Fred pouting. Harry suddenly got the feeling that Fred was serious.

"Shuddup, Dad! We wanna marry him!" George complained, making Fleur giggle. Harry looked at George, confused. George and Fred were being serious about this.

Fleur looked over and she saw Bill's pout. She was glad she came. "Go ahead, Harry is a good man," she said, her accent still present. Harry looked at Fleur. What?

"Harry! I offer Fleur and me on the table as well!" Bill called out. Harry looked at Bill, who looked excited and determined. What was going on? He didn't expect this reaction from them. He expected the twins...maybe Charlie... but Bill and Fleur?!

Molly rolled her eyes and leaned over and whispered to Harry "You have always been my child, Harry, ever since these three brought you home in that car," Molly said with a pat of his hand before walking inside to get dessert.

Harry chuckled as he watched the chaos unfold. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins all went off to the side to fight over who should be with him. "You just had to show me up?" Ron grumbled with a huff as he sat next to Harry.

"Did you want to be teased more?" Harry asked softly, scared that he had really upset Ron.

"Nah, I'll forgive it this time. But my brothers, really?" Ron complained playfully. Ron had gained an understanding when it came to Harry and his thought process.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I want to be a part of this family," Harry sighed softly and looked at the table as he took another bite. "I have no family left. My parents are gone. Sirius is gone. Remus and Tonks are gone. The Death Eaters killed Andy and put Teddy in a coma." Ron and Ginny winced at this, not that Harry noticed. "I have you guys and Hermione, I’m not even sure if Teddy will survive." Harry said softly, his eyes starting to tear up. "I didn't expect them to be so willing, though," Harry said as tears started to fall. "I really am honest, I just want to have the Weasleys as family."

"Oh, Harry." Fleur got up and walked over before sitting down and pulling him close. Harry wrapped his arms around her and openly cried on her shoulder. "Of course they are willing. You are a strong soul that has suffered so much. They all want you because of this; they know you are strong, they know that you are kind, they are attracted to that. Bill has been talking about asking you if you wanted to be with us, I wasn't too sure how the three of us would work but we can figure it out if you choose us. I am not sure about Charlie or Percy but the twins have been flirting with you over the years, too," she said calmly.

"Oh, Charlie constantly asks about you, mate. It's always 'how's Harry?' or 'has Harry been by?' or 'Have you been checking on Harry?' Mate, I think you just opened up a window of opportunity for them," Ron grumbled.

"Harry, I don't envy you. I hate to admit it but all my brothers are attractive," Ginny admitted. "And you are offered Fleur, too. Good luck," she said with a smile.

Harry sat back and wiped his tears away. "Sorry, Fleur."

"Shush, crying men are attractive," Fleur said in dismissal.

"Alright, I guess I have to decide then huh," Harry said with a weak smile. He stood up and he took a deep breath as he let off a blast with his wand, making the Weasley men look at him.

"Yeah mate, please do this and make them all stop," Ron complained, not too happy that Harry did this but understanding why.

"Alright, are you all serious?" Harry asked calmly.

"Of course!" the twins called out.

"One," Fred said with a smile.

"Or both," George said with a smirk.

"Is fine with us," they said together.

"I wasn't lying, Harry, I hope you consider me," Percy said calmly.

"Let's go be parents to Dragons, Harry," Charlie said with a smile.

"I was serious in my offer, Harry," Bill said with a nod.

Harry sighed. "Alright, well... I choose..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series. There will be 6 more fic's after this. I hope you are excited and Enjoy.


End file.
